The War of Love
by omnious
Summary: Story based on another online game in Grand Chase style.


The War of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase; The idea is originated from Emil Chronicle Online.

Aernas, a world filled with magical things. There were gods live in Xenia Continent. There were also Bermesiah Continent which majority of humans live; Silver Land Continent which the legend of Silver Knights took place and several magical creatures live; Atum and Achemedia where humans haven't even reach; finally Elia Continent, a continent full of corruption.

In Aernas, there was a big war. Humans got led by a young girl with red hair. They created a group named Grand Chase and live in Bermesiah Continent, to be exact, Serdin Kingdom. There was another kingdom there, Kanavan Kingdom. Several knights from there had joined Grand Chase to protect the entire land. On the other side, in Elia Continent, there was a queen that led the land with fear. The Queen of Darkness or The Dark Queen were the nicknames everyone had given to her. She was so powerful with her minions, she aimed to conquer Bermesiah Continent entirely. She had destroyed Kanavan Kingdom, leaving only ruins.

Now was the time when a child 'adopted' by the Dark Queen got his first mission. His mission was to kill Grand Chase's leader and create chaos between the rest of that group.

* * *

Somewhere in Elia Continent, at the Dark Queen's Castle, monsters came to her side. "Call Lass here!" She ordered one of her follower to call someone named Lass. That monster went away to do what it was told. Several minutes later, that monster came with a kid. He has white hair and blue eyes. He wore cloak with hood which he didn't put on. On his waist, there were daggers and kunais hanged. He bowed as he presented himself to the Queen. "Did you call me My Lady?" He asked with respect. "I want you to sneak into those foolish humans and kill their Grand Chase's Leader. If possible, I want there is chaos created." The Queen ordered to him. He nodded and went out from the room. "Lady Kaze'aze, I don't understand why did you ordered that kid." One of her minion whose looked like a samurai said. "Don't worry, Gaikoz. He'll quicken the war that way." Kaze'aze explained. She gave out a little laugh and stated, "At least he won't come back here alive, huahahaha." She let out her evil laughter followed by her 'General's.

That kid named Lass went to his journey. He walked through Elia Continent and took ship from Partusay Sea. He remembered the days when Kaze'aze took him as her subordinate, freeing him from his nightmare in a circus. "I owed her my life. I must finish what I am told." He murmured. A few moments later, he saw Bermesiah Continent. He readied himself to leave the ship. The harbor was in Gaikoz's Castle where monsters, mostly samurai, hosted. He went straight to Serdin Castle from there.

At the ruin of Kanavan, a lot of citizen didn't want to take refugee. They were hardheadedly staying there. Without roofs that shelter them from the heat of the Sun, without decent equipment to repair their home, without enough rations to keep them all filled, and even without safety for them to sleep peacefully. A male knight with blue hair and blue eyes surveyed the location. That place was once his hometown. He had been on journey to get Serdin Kingdom's aid when Kanavan Kingdom got attacked. When he had got back with Grand Chase from Serdin, it had been too late. He saw his lovely kingdom turned into ruins without hope to recover. Then he decided to join Grand Chase to get his revenge on The Dark Queen. He sighed and went back to Serdin Kingdom.

* * *

Lass arrived at Serdin Castle at last. He startled upon seeing a lot of humans there. His trauma when he was at circus haunted him once again. He put his hood on, so no one could see his face. He went to town, surveying the location. He was also searching for information about Grand Chase until he stumbled on townsfolk. He went away without saying 'sorry' or anything and made the person mad. He and 2 of his friends ganged on Lass.

"Did you have no eyes?"

"Apologize to him, kid!"

They shouted at Lass. But Lass didn't understand why he should apologize; he didn't understand the meaning of 'apologize' itself. He silenced and just stared at them. He grabbed his kunais already.

"Are you deaf!"

"It's no use to tell him with words. Let's tell him hard way."

"I'm on it."

Lass was tightening his arms, ready to throw his kunais. Those guys moved closer to beat him. But before they achieve what they want, someone shouted at them.

"Will you stop ganging him up?" A girl voice could be heard.

They saw at the source of the voice and found purple haired mage. Her eyes were also purple. She wore purple colored mage outfit with her staff.

"Heh, another kid. Who do you think you are, eh?"

"Wait! She is one of those in Grand Chase, Arme, The Magician."

"Hmm? Am I that popular? No mater, if you continue on pressing him, I'll be your opponent." Arme exclaimed. She challenged them.

"Well... We have something to do right?"

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Me too... Hahaha"

They went away with that. It seemed that they were afraid to face Arme.

"Are you alright?" Arme asked the hooded one. She was concerned to him. But she got no reply.

'She is one of the Grand Chase? What kind of group are they?' Lass thought. He tried to hide his identity, but Arme approached him. He backed away from her until his hood accidentally opened.

'He is still a kid?' Arme thought as she was approaching Lass. She saw at his sharp eyes and she fell to him. Of course she won't give in that time. "Are you really alright? Don't be scared. I won't do anything bad at you." She tried to reason with him. She reached out to him with her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Lass shouted to her. He jumped back, revealing his inner outfit, black and white thief clothing with kunais and daggers on his waist. He took his daggers, readying his battle stance. He thought that he had been known as Kaze'aze's subordinate.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Arme told him. She stopped her steps. She saw at the thief carefully then stated, "maybe you're so afraid because you haven't know me. I am Arme Glenstid. Who is your name?"

Lass got silenced. He put down his weapons. He saw at the girl carefully and he felt something strange. His heart aching a little when seeing her glittering purple eyes, as if there was something he really wanted was in there. "Lass..." He said finally. But he didn't sheath back his daggers, still feeling insecure.

"So your name is Lass. It sounded like a girl's." Arme stated while chuckling a little. She got a glare from the other.

"Don't compare me with those weakling!" He shouted. That statement froze Arme. She got a little angry for some reason. Well, she is a girl.

"Don't compare someone strength just by gender!" Arme shouted back. She readied her staff. The opposing one also back into his stance. Just then, red head female knight came to the location and there was also blue male knight from the opposite direction.

"Arme, stop this! And you... You seems to have battle experiences. Mind in joining us?" The red one said. She offered the stranger to join Grand Chase.

"Who are you!" Lass kept his stance, backing a little.

"It seems you have been left behind." The blue one stated calmly. "The one in red is Elesis Sieghart, the leader of Grand Chase. It is rare for her to offer someone to join the team." He explained to him. The thief saw at the male knight confusingly and the knight realized something, so he said, "I'm sorry, my name is Ronan Erudon. Mind telling us your name?"

"Lass... Lass Isolet" Lass answered. He had been calmed and he took away his weapons. He saw the one named Elesis walked to his side and made him stiffen a little. But she kept walking passing him and the one who she directed was that knight, Ronan.

"Ronan, how was the situation at Kanavan?"

"It has become another ruins. The rest of its residents don't want to take refugee here."

"It must be hard for them to decide whether to stay on their motherland or to preserve their life for future."

"You're right..." Ronan faced the floor.

"Don't be so down like that." Elesis patted his back and continued, "and how about my offer?"

"I'll gladly accept it. That's my reason for staying alive." Ronan's eyes shone bright and he straighten his head, showing his determination.

"That's Ronan I know." She smiled widely. Then she faced Lass, "how about you?"And made him flinched.

"It won't hurt to join this team." Arme told Lass while putting down his staff.

'If I join Grand Chase, I could finish both of my jobs. This will benefit me.' Lass thought for a moment then he decided, "okay, I'll join you."

* * *

They went to the castle from town passing a big gate connecting the castle and the outside. There were Serdin Knights guarding it and more of them patrolling both inside and outside. After a few moments, they arrived at Serdin's Grand Castle where Serdin Queen was. That place was also functioned as Meeting Chamber, Royal Dining Hall or Grand Hall, and Grand Chase headquarter. They went straight to Queen's Throne Room to report on their surveillances. In that room, not only they find The Queen and Serdin Knights who guarded her, but also a female knight with red overall known as Knight Master. She was the one who had organized Grand Chase and chosen Elesis as their leader. The Grand Chase was existed by Elesis, Lire, a female elven archer from Eryuell Island, Arme, Ryan, a male elven druid found in Elven Forest, and one immortal gladiator that was not at present, The Legendary Hero, Sieghart. And now they have two new members, "and here are our new members, Ronan and Lass." Elesis ended her report.

"I have heard about Ronan, but where did you found Lass?" Knight Master asked curiously.

"I found him debating with shorty in town." Elesis answered as well as mocking Arme. Arme shot death glare at her.

"It won't matter right? Since we need a lot of additional man." The Queen of Serdin stated then she allowed Grand Chase to leave, "thank you for your report. You may take your leave." Everyone bowed and went out from the room.

"At last... I was so stiff back then." Ryan stated, loosening his arms.

"Same here... I envy that lazy-bum." Elesis responded.

"Is there another person in Grand Chase?" Lass asked.

"Yes, there is. A legendary knight... Or rather old fossil." Elesis answered with irritation.

"Don't call him like that. He is your Grand-Grand-Grand... Not sure how many... Well, your Grandpa." Ronan said and he got glared by Elesis.

"How come her ancestor still alive? Are you not kidding me?" Lass exclaimed in confusion.

"You know, he is immortal. He got his immortality from the Gods." Arme explained and he only gave an "oh" as the respond.

"We must go back to our rooms. We have been tired." Lire suggested. She led the way, followed by the others.

* * *

That night, everyone had been asleep except the thief. He went to rooftop and have a sight on the night. 'I must finish my jobs fast and go back to My Queen' he thought. He was there until Sun rise. He went back to his room, pretending he had just awoken.

Everyone have breakfast in the Grand Hall. Serdin Queen and Knight Master were in there also. And that was the first time Sieghart could be seen. 'A lazy legendary immortal has just come only to eat.' Was most of the Grand Chase's impressions at him. If only he had no outstanding skill, he had been kicked from there.

After breakfast, they went to their own businesses. Ronan and Elesis were going to town. They made sure town's safety was guaranteed. Ryan and Lire went to Training Ground to train themselves and the Serdin Knights a little. Sieghart was at nowhere. No one had seen him anymore. And Arme was dragging Lass to flower field outside the castle.

Arme was happily skipping there while Lass stood idly. He didn't understand a bit why she was happy. She went here and there and she was stopping her activity when she saw at Lass. She went to his side and pull his hand. "Come on. Let's play together." She told him. "Play? Running around with nothing to chase?" He asked. He didn't know what she meant. He had never seen a lot of flower before and he didn't even had any playmate at Kaze'aze's Castle.

Arme tilted her head then she stated, "if you want something to chase, then chase me." "If you say so..." Lass responded unwillingly. Arme started to run. But it only took 5 seconds for Lass to catch her.

"Wow, you're fast." Arme exclaimed.

"Well, my main power is in my speed." He said, throwing his face away.

"Now it is my turn to chase you." She smiled happily.

"Are you sure?"

"That's the game's rule."

"Okay then..."

Then Arme started to chase Lass. Lass was too quick for her. She couldn't catch him. She got frustrated by the fact she couldn't win the game. She dropped her knees and started to cry. Lass went to near her confusingly. And then, she grabbed his arm.

"Hehe, caught you."

"..."

Lass kneeled beside her and asked, "why did you bring me here while your friends are serious about the crisis?"

Arme saw at him endearingly. She said, "because I see you look so lonely and I want to cheer you up."

They sat at their spot. Arme took several flowers then she made a lei. She gave it to Lass.

"What is this?" He asked. He lift that lei as he saw it.

"It is a lei made from flowers. It suits you." Arme explained happily. She was happy to see Lass confusingly saw at the flowers. Yellow flowers collared onto the thief.

* * *

At dinner time, they gathered at Grand Hall again. Sieghart could be seen again this time. But he would disappear after eating, into his room or somewhere... No one know.

The night, just like before. But this time, Kaze'aze's follower, a Harpy came to meet Lass. Lass gave her information regarding Grand Chase. After that, the Harpy flew away. Lass sat there, sight seeing at the night sky. He pretend to wake up from his room again when Sun rise.

It had been becoming daily activity. Each day, slow but sure, Lass was starting to enjoy his life. He found the value of friendship and something even more valuable for Arme. But he still loyal to his jobs. He searched for the timing to kill Elesis and creating chaos between Grand Chase's members. He found no time to do that. Arme was always bugging him. He felt glad to that. He didn't understand why. But deep inside him, he didn't want everyone in Grand Chase to be killed.

One day, Arme brought him into cemetery. There were a lot of gravestone. She walked on the sidewalk until her eyes caught something interesting. That was a gravestone named Sieghart.

"This grave... Couldn't be... That Sieghart's." She trembled in fear.

"It couldn't be." Lass told her. He pointed at the year and continued, "the year told you that this Sieghart had lived a long ago. Compared to this year, it is more than 600 years."

"That's true! I don't know who had made this gravestone for me." Someone said from that gravestone's back. That was the immortal. He was sleeping the entire day on his gravestone's back. That was why no one ever found him.

"You are 'this' Sieghart!" Lass almost shouted. He didn't believe it.

"Oh man! I am an immortal. I have lived more than 600 years. As the proof, I am here. You can see." Sieghart was trying to explain the situation.

"So... The grave there... Is empty?" Arme asked.

"I don't know. Since it is my name and the birth year is the same as mine, I think this grave is empty or filled with someone who had been mistaken as me." He answered lightly and continued, "I'll go somewhere else to continue my sleep. I don't want to disturb you two." He went away with that.

The two left behind were in silence for moments. Then they continued to walk there. They found some names, like Elsculd and Elena. Arme's eyes filled with tears as she passed the grave. She swept it.

"This place was the last resting place for the deceased ones." Arme explained to Lass.

"I know... But... This many?" Lass saw at his surroundings.

"This is because of The Dark Queen. We had to lost our precious ones, our family, and our friends." Arme held her tears and hatred. Her body trembled once more. Lass came closer to her and he hugged her.

"If you want to shed your tears, it is alright. No one will see you and I won't tell anyone." Lass tried his best to comfort her.

Arme cried as loud as she could. She leaned her head to Lass's chest. She kept on crying until she had calmed down.

"*sob* Thank you." She said.

"No problem. Glad I can help." He replied.

They went back to the castle.

* * *

The next night, that Harpy informed Lass that Kaze'aze was going to attack Serdin Castle. Lass was only nod on that. He got silenced. He couldn't say anything. That Harpy also said that that day was the last day they got in contact. This message made him a little happy, but he got into controversy whether to tell Grand Chase or not considering this matter. Too bad for him, Elesis was also there. She couldn't sleep and she saw a Harpy flew to castle top from bellow. She chased it and found it with Lass.

Next morning, just like usual. Days had passed, peace could be seen until one of Serdin Knights came to inform that Kaze'aze had attacked Kanavan once more. This information startled them. A lot of refugee came to Serdin. Grand Chase had been prepared to fight back at any moment.

Lass saw at the preparation and he asked, "are you sure you want to fight back?"

"Of course!" Ryan answered.

"Even if you are outnumbered?" Lass asked again.

"We have been trained for the entire month. I believe we can push them back." Lire exclaimed.

"But, she has four great general. Are you sure you can beat them?" Lass continued.

"Wait for a moment!" Ronan startled. He saw at Lass, went closer to him, and asked, "no one knew that. Why did you so sure about it!"

All eyes stared at Lass. Lass realized he had made mistake. He couldn't hide anything now.

"It is because he is one of Kaze'aze's subordinate." Elesis stated while facing back to her weapons, continuing her preparation.

"Why didn't you tell us about that, Elesis!" Ryan roared.

"She wanted to tell you." Ronan said with calm face. He continued his preparation also.

"Then, why she didn't?" Ryan asked.

"Because I told her not to. It is better to not add any issue especially bad one. It will ruin morale." Ronan explained.

Arme came to Lass's side and asked him, "is that true?" Lass threw his face away. He couldn't bear to see Arme. Arme kept pressing him, "please tell us that is not true." Lass peeked at her then throwing his face again. "Uhh," was only his reply. "Lass!" Arme shouted. She called his name clearly and Lass pushed her back. He faced away. Arme's eyes filled with tears and Lire came to her side to calm her. Ryan glared at the liar.

The atmosphere became worse until Sieghart said at last, "we don't have time to chit chat or to punish this kid. We must focus to repel those monsters." They agreed and let loose the accused one.

Lass went away from them. He went to castle's rooftop, seeing the sky. His heart beat fast. He didn't want to lose them, especially Arme. He thought for a way at least to save Arme. Then he got an idea. He sneaked to Arme's room and he destroyed Arme's staff, pot, and lamp. He disabled her for going into battlefield. But he missed one item. That was Battle Staff or War Staff.

* * *

The time when Kaze'aze attacked Serdin, Grand Chase took their weapons and stormed out to counter the opposing force. Lass was stalking on Arme who was now left behind. She found her weapons got destroyed. She panicked. She got no choice but to open her Battle Staff which she placed bellow her bed, in a crate. The crate have protection spell on it so no one could touch. She disabled the protection, opened the crate, and took her Battle Staff. She ran out to the battlefield.

The battlefield had been turned into chaos. Two opposing force clashed. Arme could only support her friends and Serdin Knights from back line. She didn't realized that she had been in Lass's surveillance.

Lass saw at Arme. He had hoped that she won't go forward, but the situation seemed worsen. Lass took initiative to surprise her. He went to her back and threw his kunais, intentionally missed. He hoped that she would attack back.

Arme who got surprised from the kunais, unleashed her powerful spell, Air Burst, which hit Lass. He got smashed away and hit Serdin's gate hardly. Arme saw at the one who being hit and to her surprise, she saw Lass. She threw her Battle Staff, ran to Lass's side.

"I'm glad you're safe." Lass told her. His body was full of bruises. Maybe his ribs also broke.

"Why! Why did you do that!" Arme shouted at him.

"I will not let you to go facing danger. That aside, I am your enemy. This is normal right?" He smiled forcefully.

"No... You're wrong! You're not my enemy!" She exclaimed. She started to focus her power to heal him.

"Stop it. I'm not deserve this."

"I won't let you die. Even it cost my life."

"Arme..." He had lost his consciousness.

* * *

The next thing he saw was a plain roof of a room. The war had been ended with Serdin side's victory. The Dark Queen had been killed by Elesis. The peace was once again restored.

"Where am I? What about the war?" He asked to no one.

"You're in Serdin's best hospital. Arme has healed most of your injuries and she is nursing you." Lire told him and she continued, "and the war had been ended. The Dark Queen has been slain. You can rest in peace now."

"Arme is nursing me? Where is she now?" He asked again.

"Ssttt." Lire was signaling him to keep quiet and pointed at bed side. There was Arme sleeping due to tiredness. She kept on staying by Lass's side until now.

Lass caressed her hair. He felt sorry for her, but he was happy also. He promised to himself that he won't ever make her suffer and cry anymore.

* * *

The day after, Grand Chase was helping in the restoration of Kanavan Kingdom. They were happily working together with local citizens. Elesis met with her subordinate from Ruby Knight. Ronan reestablished Kanavan's Royal Guard. Lire helped in choosing plants seed and Ryan helped in planting them. Sieghart was nowhere to be found. After the war, he said that he would wandering off the world. He would seek for those who were stronger than him and challenged them. Lass and Arme helped town folks to rebuild their houses.

At that night, Lass and Arme were sitting at green field. They saw endless green road ahead. Arme placed her head into Lass's shoulder and he caressed her hair. "I hope we can always like this." Arme wishpered. "Yeah." Was Lass response.

They looked upward and a shooting star could be seen. "Hey, that's shooting star. Let's make a wish." Arme exclaimed and they closed their eyes. Their wish were the same, 'I hope he/she would always be by my side.' The time Arme opened her eyes, Lass's face was already too close and he kissed her forehead. She was blushing mad as red as Elesis's hair. "Lass..." She had lost of words. "Hehe, you're too cute, Arme." He hugged her. They enjoyed their moment that night.

-FIN-

* * *

The basis of this story is the first DEM Quest on Emil Chronicle Online in Grand Chase's style. Sorry if this story turned into a weird one because of my incompetence.


End file.
